


Emerald Madness

by cosmosalone200



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Gen, Violence, maybe more than mildly, mildly fucked up, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosalone200/pseuds/cosmosalone200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes I see. Green eyes filled with fire. Emerald fire. Mad mad emerald fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Madness

Disclaimer: Naruto, I do not own... is there a point to this?

Warning: This is mildly fucked up. Consider yourself warned. Reviews are loved, constructive criticism is appreciated. Flamers, flame on.

Can someone please beta this?

* * *

 

Emerald Madness

_She hid behind a mask_

She could hear it again. The voice in her head. Other kids didn't. They didn't think the thoughts she did. Feel what she felt. Crave what she craved. She knew what she should do, check herself into the hospital and be locked up for life. But she didn't want to, instead she wore her mask. She brushed her long hair, traded insults with Ino, and fawned over the Uchiha boy. Just like any other good girl, smiling brightly on the outside. But on the inside the blackness festered, clawing at her organs, scraping at her bones, fighting to get out.

"Tell me about yourselves"

 _'Oh Kakashi-sensei! Don't you know you know you have to be careful what you wish for? My name is Haruno Sakura. I like the brilliant crimson of freshly spilled blood. I don't like...well...you for one. My dreams are of beaches, with bones for sand and blood for the sea._ ' But she didn't say that, couldn't. Not if she wanted her dreams to become reality. So she blushed and shuffled her feet and played with her hair. And answered the questions just like any other young girl would do. And that's all she was to them, a girl just out of the academy; young, pretty, and innocent.

The wave mission was a thin slice of paradise surrounded by a sea of torment. Watching the rush of battle and spillage of blood sent an almost sexual rush down her spine. But that was the problem in it self, all she did was watch. If the Kami existed, they must truly hate her wretched existence. The sight of so much red nearly broke her resolve but she withstood. And in doing so, she, unknown to the others, displayed a fortitude of someone of far greater rank and experience. Walking back to Konoha, Sakura was filled with a strange anticipation. Forcing herself not to speed up, she began to ponder the strange feeling and what it could possibly mean with her return to the village.

_He was a ticking bomb_

He didn't care about his rank. Genin or chuunin, it mattered not. All feared him regardless. Only the promise of the massacre to come pushed him onward, the one-tail rambling in his ear. Silently he swept his gaze over his 'team'. His siblings, who feared him albeit not without good reason. Compared to the ones they were to fight, they were doubtless of a better caliber. Compared to him, the comparison could almost make him laugh. Baki, their 'sensei'. Considered a powerful ninja in his own right, he would at least last a few minutes against Gaara at his most terrible. Mentally shaking away his random musings, he began to speed up. The promise of future blood giving wind to his feet.

Konoha was loud. Overly so. As soon as he confirmed where they were stayed he wandered off, despite the tentative protests of Baki, Temari, and Kankuro. Slinking unseen among the shadows, he observed the day-to-day lives of Leafs citizens. What he saw...disappointing him. The prosperity of the village seemed to have given the ninja a false sense of security. One silver haired jonin was even reclining on a rooftop reading from an orange book and paying seemingly no attention to his surroundings. Mildly annoyed by his findings, he began the trek back to the hotel. On the way he heard the taunting tone of Kankuro, turning he began to quickly trek in his brothers' direction hoping to stop his folly before it got them kicked out of the village. As he sped up he felt a strange thrill of anticipation in his spine, unsure what to make of it he simply shrugged the feeling off and focused on more important matters.

_She saw him for what he was_

She felt him before she saw him. It felt like someone had hit her with a lightning jutsu, the current travelling down her spine and across all the nerves in her nervous system. And when she saw him it was like a dream come true. He restrained his darkness but only just. It was there hidden beneath a thin veil of humanity, visible to all those who knew how to see.

And she saw.

The meeting with Gaara had been an exercise in restraint but she persevered. Thankfully she had had the Chuunin Trails to occupy her mind, however minimally. The first test was almost boring in its simplicity and she soon found her mind wondering. The second test nearly broke the careful mask she had created. Zabuza was a mere child compared to the shear splendor of Orochimaru. His attention to Naruto and the Uchiha sent a hot flush of jealousy through her. Only thoughts of the Sand-nin cooled her anger. But her true test came when she fought the three Sound nin. Having finally entered a fight on her own it nearly killed her to restrain herself to what would not tip her audience off about her.

Fortunately the exercise helped her during the third trail. She had been prepared for Ino's mind invasion, allowing the kunoichi to only see a shadow in her mind. Despite having started knowing she would throw the match, she satisfied herself knowing she had at least knocked her opponent out as well.

_But he could not see past her mask_

There she was again. The Uchiha's teammate. Temari had scoffed at her stating that she was nothing more than a girl playing at being a ninja and would either die quickly or retire and marry. Gaara was inclined to agree, after all what sort of self-respecting ninja had pink hair. He knew she was weak. He had seen it with his own eyes. So why...why could he not stop watching her. Analyzing her every move? What was that jolt he felt when ever she was in his vicinity? It wasn't the tanuki. The only thing the one-tail could think of was the blood bath promised to him. Frustrated he once more put his mind off the Konoha genin and focused his attention on more important matters.

Yashamaru. She reminded him of Yashamaru with his talk of love. Just like how she tried to protect the Uchiha. How she claimed to love the broken piece trash bleeding on the ground. And it angered him. Love did not exist where he walked, how dare she try to lie and say otherwise. Just like Yashamaru. Just like that traitor. Half-gone with rage, he willed his sand to pin her to a tree. If she wanted to act like that traitor then she would share the same fate as him. Her blood would join the endless rivers that painted his sand. Her soul would be one of the hundreds he would use to sate his blood lust. He would crush her bones to dust and mangle her flesh until she looked like nothing human.

_She mourned for him._

She did not fear death so long as it was by Gaara's hand...or sand. If another killed her, her death would be a waste. If he killed her, her blood would be part of the wave of destruction this beautiful mad boy would someday paint across the nations. But she knew it was not to be. Naruto was coming. Blond hair, orange tracksuit, red chakra. Naruto had the blood lust too but it was not his. It belonged to the beast within him. All he did was jail it. Domesticate it. Sakura despised him for that. But hate him or love him Naruto was to win this fight. Any fool could see that. All Gaara could possibly do was survive and to do that he had to do what she did everyday.

He would have to put on a mask. Calm his blood lust.

She saw the exact moment he realized this. She saw and she mourned.

* * *

 

A/N : I really don't know what I'm doing with this 'plot'. Any help would be welcome. I may eventually put up a sequel to this. I was actually hoping for something more fucked up so I'm a little disappointed. Rate how fucked up you think it is using Anime / Manga characters as a reference. Thanks and see you next fic.


End file.
